Goodbye Normal Days
by EsotericHarbinger
Summary: After loosing his wife and being forced to raise his daughter alone,Toris hires a nanny.The loud Polish 'manny' is his exact opposite.But you know: Opposites attract. AU PolLiet fic.
1. Chapter 1

Toris Laurinaitis was only ever used to normal days. But this, how ever, was no normal day. It was the first day of his new life as a widower, his new life as a single father, and, more importantly, his new life of unhappiness, knowing the woman he loved so much was gone from this world, a light extinguished while he was at home, playing with his daughter.

His wife has been battling breast cancer since the third year of their four year long marriage, and she had lost the battle shortly after their daughter turned one. Toris was ashamed that he had not been there, horrified that she was gone, and soon a new feeling crept in, the feeling of loneliness. He loved his daughter very much, but he was so alone without his loving wife. He decided not to let it keep him from being the best father the world has ever seen, however, and he spent most of his days with his little girl, teaching her songs and how to walk, and doing everything a father had to do.

That is, except work. He had not been working ever since his wife had to be brought into the hospital, for he had to spend his days watching their child and her. After everything had finished, the wake, the funeral, the reading of the will, and after the mourning flowers had stopped arriving in the mail, he knew it was time to get up and go work. There was, as there always would be, one problem. He did not have anyone to watch his baby girl.

It pained Toris to know that Audra Laurinaitis would never know her mother. She would never know the wonderful woman who she received her sparkling brown eyes from, though she would know the man who gave her the silky brown hair she had.

* * *

It was the first day. The first abnormal day of many more abnormal days to follow. It was the day the nanny, or 'manny' as the man referred to himself as in the ad, would arrive and take care of Audra while he went to work. He waited patiently by the door for this man to show up. He could hear music up the street, and sighed. He hated the teenagers that liked driving through the quiet neighborhood, blaring their music. What shocked the Lithuanian was the fact that the car in question stopped outside of his house, and a small blonde man, or was it a woman, stepped out. Upon closer look, Toris realized it was in fact a man, though the tight pink button up and loose white slacks didn't convince him much. The man walked up to the door and knocked.

Toris jumped and opened it. He looked at the man. He had blonde hair that resembled a bob almost and shining green eyes. Toris realized he was staring and snapped up.

"H-Hello," he said nervously. "Are you Feliks?"

"Yeah, that's me," Feliks said, a bright smile lighting up the milky white skin on his face. Toris's own mouth relaxed into a small smile.

"I'm very glad to meet you, Mr. Feliks. Please come on in. Audra's room is right upstairs.."

* * *

Toris fretted all day at work. Feliks seemed to be a capable man, albeit girlish and slightly annoying, but he couldn't help but worry about how his little girl was. It was lunch break, and he sat with his usual group of friends, a tall blonde named Eduard and a shorter male named Raivis. The work had a cafeteria of sorts set up, so they would always go there to eat. Today, the two watched at Toris sat on his cell phone, praying for an answer.

"Hello, this is, like, the Laurinaitis residence." Feliks had finally answered the phone.

"Feliks? It's me, Toris."

"Hey, Toris! What's up?" The blonde was talking happily, like Toris was a cousin he hadn't talked to in ages. Toris felt his lip twitch.

"Feliks how is Audra? Is she okay? Did she eat? Did-.."

"Toris, you, like, gotta totally relax. Your daughter is fine; I'm doing, like, an amazing job! Just sit back and do your work and I'll do mine," Feliks replied, still sounding very happy. Toris let a relieved sigh escape his lips.

"Great. I'll be home at five."

* * *

_To be continued,hopefully. Review, s'il vous plait!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was around five o' clock and Toris was stuck in traffic. He cursed his luck, and wished he could just get home. He missed Audra terribly bad and he didn't want to make Feliks have to stay at his house longer then he had. Suddenly he blinked. He had forgotten to let Feliks know he would be late! He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and called his house.

"Hey Toris!" Feliks said cheerfully as he answered the phone. "What's up?" The blond was sitting on the floor with the small child, and while he talked on the phone, Audra played with blocks. He smiled happily.

"Hi Feliks. I'm sorry, but I'm stuck in traffic. If you want I can have my friend come over to watch Audra so you can leave," Toris said, watching the car in front of him not move a single inch.

"No, it's, like, totally fine!" Feliks said. "I'm having a lot of fun! I, like, don't mind at all. Take your time, Toris!"

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes! Now, pay attention to the road. I'll, like, see ya soon!" And with that, the line went dead. Toris stared at his phone for a few moments, before remembering he was in the car and he quickly moved up as far as he could.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" It was almost six by the time Toris stepped in the front door. He sighed and looked around. "Feliks?"

"Shh!" The blond flew down the stairs and pressed his pointer finger to his lips. "Audra finally fell asleep." Toris soon found himself being dragged into the living room and seated on the couch. "So, like, how was work?"

Toris blinked. He stared at Feliks in confusion before feebly replying. "Fine," he said. "It was so strange being back… I swear, it felt like years since I was in the office." Feliks watched him cheerfully. "How was it here?"

"Oh it was so cool! I, like, love your daughter! She's so totally sweet!" Feliks said cheerfully. "Thank you so much for hiring me!" Toris smiled at him.

"No problem. Thanks for doing this. You're my savior."

The blond blushed slightly at these words. "Now that's not a problem!" he said cheerfully. "I totally love working with kids, but I was sick of, like, daycares. So I became a nanny!" He heard the brunette chuckle softly.

"Or a 'manny' as you enjoy calling yourself," Toris said. Feliks light up and nodded.

"Of course! I mean, I am, like, a guy after all!"

* * *

The two happily sat on the couch, talking and fully getting to know each other. Toris went and made coffee, and when he returned to the living room with two steaming cups of the beverage, he realized it was almost seven o' clock.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I kept you so late," he said, putting the cups on the coffee table. Feliks waved his hand, shaking his head.

"I had nothing to do tonight anyways, so it's, like, fine," he said. He happily took one of the cups and sipped it.

"Well, why don't I at least cook you dinner?" Toris offered. "What would you like?"

"Anything would be nice," Feliks said, smiling warmly up at the brunette. Toris felt his cheeks redden and he nodded, going back into the kitchen.

Toris rubbed his forehead as he made his way to the pantry to find something to cook. Why was he getting all worked up over this guy? Sure, he had a relationship with a male, the boss of his company, a cold Russian named Ivan, but he didn't like it much. Maybe it was because of who it was? 'No, no, I'm straight,' he told himself, hitting his head once. He sighed and quickly began making supper.

Little did he know, Feliks was pondering the same exact question in the living room, stirring his coffee and gazing at the ceiling like it held all the answers.

* * *

_A/n: I continued it! I love this pairing so much. I hopefully will be able to update everything and write everything I'm planning. I keep overworking myself.. Anyways, as a reply to a review I saw, I'm sorry, I forget your name, but I really thought Feliks would be the kind of person to call himself a 'manny' despite the fact he's not too manly. XD Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Toris soon began cooking dinner, simple baked potato dumplings, humming a tune. He decided to just forget about any possible feelings towards Feliks besides feelings of friendship and move on. The tune soon became a song, sung under his breath. He turned to go towards the oven and nearly tripped upon seeing a certain blonde in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, one thin eyebrow raised and a teasing smile on his pink lips.

"You, like, sing pretty well," Feliks said. He sat down at the kitchen table, placing his half empty glass of coffee on it. Toris, who was blushing madly that he had been caught, singing, busied himself cooking. Soon, when everything was in the oven, he sat beside Feliks. He yawned a bit.

"Sleepy?" the blonde asked. Toris nodded a little.

"Yes... I suppose I'll have to get used to it since I'm working full time now," he replied. Feliks hummed a bit, nodding. He sipped his coffee.

"If you want, I could, like, make dinner for you so you don't have to when you get home." The Lithuanian blinked and opened his mouth a few times before he finally managed to reply.

"No, I could never ask that of you. You do so much for me already, and it's only the first day," he said, laughing softly. Feliks shrugged.

"Well... If you say so," the Pole said. The two were silent, but it wasn't awkward at all. Toris found he enjoyed when the blonde male was quiet as much as he enjoyed when he spoke. He smiled to himself. 'Feliks has a nice voice,' he thought. He jumped up, trying to shake out the thought. The male who Toris had been thinking about gave the brunette a questioning look, but Toris ignored it. Instead, he made his way to the oven where he took out the dinner as it was finished. He fixed two heaping plates of the baked potato dumplings before he served it, along with two new cups of coffee. The two men dug in, eating and chatting.

**XoXoX**

Suddenly, the sound of screeching static interrupted their peace. Again, Toris found himself jumping up. He raced upstairs, recognizing it as the noise the broken baby monitor made when Audra began crying. He entered his daughter's bedroom and smiled.

"Hi princess," he said softly, scooping up the little baby girl. He gently shushed her, rocking her in his arms. A soft look was on Toris's face as he held his daughter. Something about seeing one's own flesh and blood could almost put a trance over you. He sat on a rocking chair that was once his wife's and rocked back and forth. He didn't even notice when Feliks entered the room.

"Things cool?" he asked. Toris jerked his head up. He relaxed and slowly nodded.

"She's teething," Toris mused. He watched as the baby girl squirmed. Though Audra was silent, she still had a pained look on her little face. Feliks nodded.

"Freeze a carrot and have her bite it. It totally helps." Toris nodded a little bit and sighed.

"I was hoping my wife and I would be helping her with teething together," the brunette mumbled. The blonde frowned as he watched his new friend become overcome by sadness. He walked forward and knelt in front of the rocking chair, crossing his arms and resting them on Toris's lap, head cradled in his arms.

"She'd want you to be happy, y'know," Feliks said. "I know everyone says that, but it's, like, true. She doesn't want to see you sad 'cause she's gone." The blonde's green eyes met the brunette's. Toris slowly nodded and smiled a bit.

"Yeah... You're right, Feliks..."

* * *

_A/n:_

_Like, wow. I totally didn't think I could, like, write this!_

_So I thank you all for the kind reviews, and for putting up with me not being around much. I've been a bit stuck on this, but hopefully I'll be able to do it, and __Six Weeks__ won't be too much longer. I have so many other ideas I want done so I might rush these, so I'm so very sorry if my stories are sucking lately. Thank you again for putting up with me! R&R please!_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home!" Toris called as he walked into his house. It had already been about a month and a half since the first day Feliks began working as a nanny, and the Lithuanian had finally grown used to it. Today was a little different, though. Feliks wasn't bubbly when he arrived that morning. He wasn't wearing his usual attire of pinks and reds and purples. He wore a black button-down and jeans. He looked fairly normal for an average man. But Toris knew Feliks wasn't just an average man. He was very concerned.

"Hi," was the reply from the living room where Feliks sat with Audra, rocking her gently. Toris walked in and smiled at the blonde male.

"How was she today?"

"Good, as usual. She's totally wonderful," the blonde said, looking up at Toris. He smiled a bit and stood. He handed Audra to her father. "I'll start cooking you dinner. Sorry I didn't do it yet." Feliks went off into the kitchen. Toris looked down to his baby daughter and smiled.

"Was he this weird all day, sweetie?"

* * *

About an hour later, the men were sitting down to a nice chicken dinner. Feliks was oddly silent. Toris watched as he ate the food.

"This is good, Feliks," he said.

"I'm glad you like it," Feliks replied.

The conversation continued like this until Toris thought of nothing else to say, and the two ate in an uncomfortable silence. When the food was finished, Toris began to wash dishes. Feliks stayed sitting, almost not seeming to realize his plate was gone. Toris soon grew annoyed with the behavior.

"Feliks, why are you so upset?" he asked. Feliks looked up, blinking. He sighed and looked down at the table.

"I'm.. Like, being kicked out of my apartment," Feliks said softly. He sighed and rested his head on the table. Toris's eyes went wide and he patted the man's shoulder kindly. He smiled as he knelt down to look at the blonde.

"Fel, if you need a place to stay, you can always stay here for as long as you need to," he said happily. Feliks blinked and looked over.

"R-Really?"

"Of course!"

And so, the two men began to live together, Feliks now a live-in nanny. They never discussed what happened to get Feliks to loose his apartment, as the Polish man seemed uncomfortable with it. Toris let it go, enjoying the fact he got to help his friend, and maybe, just maybe, learn what exactly his feelings for the other man were.

* * *

"Tooooris, that shirt looks like, totally bad with that tie!" Feliks scolded one morning. Toris blinked and looked down at his outfit. Before he could say a thing, Feliks was undoing the tie and going on and on about which shades of colors looked good together and which didn't. Toris could only laugh. Feliks blinked when he heard the laughter.

"What's so funny, Tor..?" he asked, his hands holding both ends of the tie around the Lithuanian's neck. Toris blinked, cheeks a light red. He shrugged a bit.

"You're just.. Silly!" he said with a smile. Feliks pouted a bit. And then, Toris realized that not only was he silly, but he was also cute. Toris chuckled nervously and pulled away. He settled on a regular black tie, knowing that Feliks couldn't find anything wrong with that. He smiled at his friend.

"Thanks for the fashion tips, O great Feliks," he teased. Feliks stuck out his tongue.

"Have a great day, my fashion inept friend," Feliks retorted before Toris left the room to say goodbye to Audra. Feliks smiled to himself.

'Man.. Toris is like, so cute..' he thought to himself.


End file.
